the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Belladonna
Belladonna is a winged boogie whippet and Annabelle's satanic cousin who serves as one of the main antagonists (along with Carface) in the TV show, All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series and the main antagonist in the holiday film, An All Dogs Christmas Carol. She also returns as the main antagonist in The Return of Steele and the two parter War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet and the main animal antagonist of Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame (because the other antagonists are humans). Belladonna is voiced by Bebe Neuwirth who also voiced Mirage in the Aladdin TV series. Appearance She is an anthropomorphic whippet who also stands out as an inversion of her cousin, being purple with a spiked collar, leather jacket, and bat-like wings in contrast to Annabelle's halo, angelic robe (though her wearing that is intermittent), and angel wings. She also has a deeper, more aggressive voice compared to her cousin's higher-pitched and orderly tone (a given as Belladonna and Annabelle were both voiced by Bebe Neuwirth). While in the Anthro Saga, Belladonna wears her jacket and a dark green skirt, in War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet she only wears her collar. In The Puppy and the Peacock however, Belladonna goes bare not even having her collar. When she becomes the main animal antagonist however in Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame Belladonna is quite literally a normal dog as she does not have the bat wings she posseses nor does she have the leather jacket she wears or the extra fur on her head tied like hair in a band. She also does not have her spiked collar. Her paws are also shown in a lot more realistic light in this story. Literature The Puppy and the Peacock: While she does not appear in the story The Puppy and the Peacock, Belladonna appears in a story told to Angel and Scamp by Balto: After the events of Balto II, Niju flees to the forest where he finds Belladonna who persuades him to make his own wolf pack and rules the forest with him. Once Niju is captured by hunters, she also helps Niju escape from his cage, cause havoc on a ship and eventually sink it by knocking a lantern over which sets the ship on fire. War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet: Belladonna is the main antagonist of the two parter War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet. War of the Wild: in this story she is a retired criminal who also worked as Zira's partner in crime. Unlike in her original appearances, Belladonna suffers from split personalities having a good personality which she has at a dinner party watched by Charmer and Ranger and a more dominant, evil personality which is awoken when she arranges to meet Shere Khan about Zira. This evil personality eventually takes over Belladonna and she attacks Zira accusing her of being a charlatan freeing Ranger and Charmer in the process, much to the fascination of Shere Khan who believes that the lioness and the whippet will both destroy each other with any luck. The battle soon escalates outside where Belladonna activates her glider's respective machine guns and fires upon Zira, but unknown to the pair of them is that they are pursued by Ranger and Charmer. Belladonna shoots Zira down but the latter escapes through a portal, the whippet is later confronted by Ranger and she throws him off and into the water. But this time Charmer isn't there to help him as she has gone in pursuit of Zira. Belladonna confronts Zira and Charmer again at the former's hideout, where she knocks Zira out and takes the generator. She then captures the lioness and the vixen and takes them against Zira's warnings into the portal. The portal takes the three of them to a power station where Belladonna holds Charmer and Zira hostage, hanging them by their wrists over a vat of toxic chemicals. First she lifts them then once Ranger interferes, Belladonna lowers the pair in rapidly and disappears into another dimension only to later knock Ranger out of the sky almost into the chemicals dangling him upside down by holding his leg. But Ranger pulls himself up and pushes Belladonna into the portal. She later falls out of the portal unconscious whilst Ranger saves Charmer and Zira then destroys the generator. But whilst Belladonna activates another portal, she is warned that if she goes in then she will be trapped there but once again Belladonna takes no notice saying that she would rather take her chances in purgatory than be defeated by him. But unknown to Ranger, the generator has just enough energy to get her to Zira's old hideout where she swears revenge on Charmer, Zira and Ranger. Terror of the Whippet: Belladonna first appears to modify the portal generator by miniaturizing it and for a while, the generator seems to work well. With it, she bombs a van to distract Ranger and when it works, she prepares to kill him by bombing him and when that fails she sends him on a wild goose chase where she becomes ultimately shocked that her foe should be more intelligent than her. Much to her enemies' shock she later invites them to a celebration which Zira cannot attend because of her criminal background. Here she sits next to Ranger or at least along the table from him, and later encounters him again after he causes a distraction by throwing highly explosive chemicals into a fireplace. She later captures him and flies him over Cambridge before he confronts her on top of the King's College Chapel. When he fights her, she puts him out of action then pulls out the trump card; the generator and vanishes preparing to kidnap Charmer. She takes on the form of Vixen to gain Charmer's trust but then turns into her true form and kidnaps her taking her this time to the Christ Church Cathedral where she is held at gunpoint by Zira who allows Ranger to attack her and they both fall off the roof, though Ranger pulls himself up Belladonna tricks the fox into helping her up by turning into his mother. Then once she is helped up, she reverts back to Belladonna and blasts him with magical energy. She also bombards him with bombs before he can reach Charmer who begins to wake up and slide dangerously close to the edge of the roof also releasing a gas that begins to affect Zira, however as Belladonna gets to her feet she loses her footing and comes dangerously close to falling. However she recovers and throws Charmer and Zira off the roof leaving Ranger distraught and frantically trying to search for the former, the whippet later fights Zira above the Oxford skies and throws her off. While Zira swears that nothing can keep her enemies from her, Belladonna tries to counter this point by activating the generator but it fizzles and dies forcing her to land on the grounds of the Christ Church College to fix it and when she does, she activates it but it turns into a black hole and sucks her into it. At first, Ranger refuses to save her but ultimately convinces himself to do it with Charmer. Belladonna tries to grab hold of Charmer but as the evil one takes over her mind permanently she begins to pull on Charmer's leg and tries to pull her into the portal. Belladonna is defeated when Zira pushes her into the portal trapping her and the lioness in purgatory forever. Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame: In the story Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame Belladonna is the main animal antagonist as this story's antagonists appear as humans. It is also in this story where she is not shown in a devilish light and is quite literally shown in a normal light as she does not have the extra fur on her head that is tied like bunches of hair with a band like Annabelle and she does not have the bat like wings that she normally possesses. Nor does she have the leather jacket she normally wears or the spiked collar she wears (when Harrington brings her in, she has a choke chain around her neck.) It is also this story where she is a pet being the pet whippet of one of the human antagonists and a photographer by the name of Harrington. At first, her role is very minor only being present when Harrington arrives at Chicheley Hall in Buckinghamshire and gives his boss his camera. Belladonna is also shown in this light as being like Bullseye in the sense that Harrington gives her very little leash space but unlike the bull terrier depicted in Oliver Twist, he does not abuse the whippet. She later watches a thirty five picture long slideshow with some sense of victory and malice and leaves with her owner when he is sent on his way (the thirty five pictures are comprised of ten pictures of Vixen on her own, ten pictures of Dreamer on her own, ten pictures of Lady Blue on her own and five pictures of Vixen and Dreamer together). The Anthro Saga: In the Anthro universe Belladonna is a senior officer involved with the Animalian Junta. She wears her traditional collar but whilst she wears her leather jacket it is a proper jacket like what Lydia and Laimdota wear and a dark green skirt but like Mirage, Vitani and Zira she goes barefoot. During the dictatorship Belladonna alongside Luis is an officer-torturer meaning that she is a high up officer but she is also a torturer and during her time at Trebdanek concentration camp she is involved with the Parilla and also uses another method to use the Partilla that was also used under Augusto Pinochet. In this version a metal bunk bed is used. The victim is placed on the bottom bunk and on the top bunk, a relative or friend is simultaneously tortured. Belladonna also acts as Mirage's second in command when she tries to flee but ultimately with the rest of the group she is arrested and tried. Belladonna is then sentenced to 20 years in prison and like other prisoners develops a hatred for the former first lady Emily. After serving her sentence Belladonna is pardoned and also released. She currently lives in Animalia. Appearances * The Puppy and the Peacock (flashback) * War of the Wild * Terror of the Whippet * Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Canon Category:Criminals